


Concerned

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tommy  worries that   Kathryn isn’t doing well as she recovers from losing her father brook and he tries to seek her out to talk to her  and ends up chatting with Aaron and Phillip about her whereabouts
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette, Phillip Watters/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Concerned

“Have you seen Kate anywhere?”Tommy asked Aaron 

“No I haven’t”Aaron responded 

“I might know where she is”Phillip interjected 

“You two are awfully close aren’t you?”Tommy asked Phillip 

“Well me and Kate are really good friends”Phillip says 

Tommy sat down in his chair “I need to talk to her”

“What happened?”Aaron asked 

“Kate unloaded on me in a anger fueled rampage and I need to see if she’s okay”Tommy said to him 

“She what?”Aaron’s eyes widened 

“Well she came to my house and screamed that she hated me and blamed me for her getting fired”Tommy replies

“I believe the stress of brook dying is getting to her and it’s impacting her in a bad way”Tommy said to the two gentlemen 

“She lost her father you can’t expect her to come back from a loss as great as that”Aaron said 

“Kate has changed and not in a good way she’s more meaner lately”Tommy noticed 

“When I lost my father I had to depend on Camille and she was the one whom told me he died”Aaron tells Tommy

“Last time I spoke with Kate she mentioned she was going to buy some new books for Sarah”Phillip remembered 

“No I definitely need to find her”Tommy was heavily concerned for his ex wife’s well being

“Actually now that I remember it more clearly Camille was saying something to me this morning about having a girls night out with Kate”Aaron added 

“With Kate’s state of mind I’m worried about her”Tommy says


End file.
